The Violent Angel and the Manipulative Bastard
by CryingHands
Summary: (A Durarara! and Servamp crossover) When Licht brings his fellow eves and the Servamps to Shinjuku for a family visit, chaos decided to be an ass and ruin the peaceful reunion. Possible LawLicht, Shizaya, KuroMahi, etc.
1. Prologue?

_**A/N: This is my first actual story, so there may be grammar mistakes, fandom mistakes(like when you get a character's story wrong or something), OOCness, etc. Don't hate me, this is FOR FUN. Enjoy~!**_

"Oi, Rotten Hedgehog, I need you to gather everyone here," Licht commanded Hyde.

"Anything for you, Angel-cakes~"

 **Later**

"What's your reason for the get-together, Licht?" Mahiru asked. "Well, next week I have a concert in Shinjuku, which is also where my cousin Izaya lives," Licht answered. "Ooooooh! Really?! I heard Yuuhei Hanejima was going to be in Ikebukuro, which isn't that far from Shinjuku!" Mikuni yelled out. "He's the best actor ever! I wonder if he'd be Abel's friend. Oh, he could also sign an autograph!"

"Mikuni's really hyped for this!" Mahiru commented. Faintly, you could hear Misono yelling and Lily giggling. _**A/N: That sounds gay for some reason.**_

"Well, do you want to come?" Licht asked, really pissed.

"Oh my gosh really?!" Wow, Mikuni's such a fanboy.

"..." Jeje has no opinion, he's just reading.

"Thinking simply, we should all come!" _**A/N: Well duh, Mahiru. That's the whole point of the book.**_

"Troublesome...Is there ramen?"

"Aw~ Can I come too, Angel-babe?" Lawless got kicked in the face.

"Shut it, Shit rat. Of course you have to come, remember the distance limit."

"As a true vampire, it's only natural to accept offers!"

"Alright, but I'll need someone to take over the onsen."

"Alright, but keep me away from him!" Misono demanded.

"Haha, alright! 3"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA not interesting at all, but I'll go. I wonder if I'l meet anyone interesting.."

"Well why not~Tsubakyun's going too!" The clown says.

"Okay, I guess I'll go too!" That's Sakuya, if you're wondering.

 _End. Summary: Everyone agrees._

 _ **A/N: Sorry not really good at this. You should be able to tell them apart though. I'm just going with the snippets of what I DO know on Servamp. They don't have it on Netflix, so...also Gluttony and Wrath won't be in this. Sorry~**_


	2. Arriving: Airport

"Ah, man that plane took forever!" Mahiru said.

"Izaya said he would be coming over here to pick us up. I believe since I'm an angel, that he will be waiting for us at the departure area."

"Well, what are you waiting for?! Shinjuku awaits!" Mikuni exclaimed. "Abel will be excited to see Yuuhei, right Abel?!" There he goes..

"If any if you are stressed, I'll go all out for you~" Lily started stripping again..and now Misono's throwing books at him. Again.

 **Meanwhile**

"Haha! Sorry Shizu-chan, but I have to go pick up my cousin! Play with you later!" Izaya laughed, running away from Shizuo while having vending machines and pipes thrown at him.

"I-ZAY-A! COME BACK HERE!"

"Sorry no can do. Anyways, goodbye!3" And Izaya ran away, going to the train station. _A/N: We needed the Shizaya._

 **Now**

"Hey! Licht-chan! Over here!"

"Shut it, Izaya-teme."

"That's your cousin?" Kuro asked. "How troublesome. Mahiru, do you have any chips?" "Of course not! We were just on a plane!"

"Ahaha! Licht-chan, are these your friends? Seems like a lively bunch. Ah, my dear humans, enjoy your stay at Shinjuku~"

"Well nice to meetcha! I'm Lawless of greed! You can call me Lawless! Or Lawly, or whatever you want. What's your relationship with my Lichtan?" Lawless greeted, grinning like a madman. "Shit rat's name is Hyde," Licht called out.

"I'm his cousin, Orihara Izaya. nice to meet you!"

"As a true vampire, it is only common courtesy that I introduce myself! I am Hugh the Dark Algernon III, but you can call me Hugh."

"My name is Sendagaya Tetsu. Would you like to drop by our onsen?"

"My name is Alicein Mikuni, but you can call me Mikuni!

"...Jeje."

"My name is Alicein Misono, that bastard's brother."

"My name is Snow Lily, but you can call me Lily. If you'd like, I'll go all out for you~""Idiot! Don't strip here!"

"I'm Shirota Mahiru! Nice to meet you!"

"Troublesome...I'm Kuro. Mahiru, I want ramen."

"AHAHA my name is Tsubaki." -_-

"I'm Belkia, Tsubakyun's subclass! I'm a fantastic magician, if I do say so myself."

"My name is Watanuki Sakuya, the ultimate matchmaker. Nice to meet you!"

"I'll reintroduce myself. I'm Licht Jekylland Todoroki, an _Angel_." Licht said, posing that _fabulous_ pose. "Look at that glow! My reclusive little angel! He's the last angel to travel to earth, WE ARE NOT WORTHY!"

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP AND DIE!" And now Lawless is kicked to the high heavens.

Everyone sweatdropped, and the people around them started staring.

"Oh my god, is that Izaya Orihara?"

"Who are those people?"

"Did you see the ravenette? He kicked the blonde!"

"Look mommy! It's Licht Jekylland Todoroki! He's here!"

"It's that famous pianist!"

"Look at that tiny child..."

"Is that a coffin?!"

"Why is that man stripping?"

"What's with those paper bags?"

And so on.

"Well come on! You don't want to stay here, do you? I have the perfect place for you to stay. It's a building right next to my apartment!" Izaya stated.

And so they went with their luggage. They also had to use Tsubaki's insane smile to scare people away. So people were screaming their heads off. But some were used to weird stuff, so they were fine.

 _End._


End file.
